The multidisciplinary team of pediatric oncology investigators at the Medical College of Virginia will: (1) participate collaboratively with Southwest Oncology Group in cooperative programs to determine the optimal treatment regimens for infants, children and adolescents with leukemia and solid tumors; (2) continue to provide leadership in treatment of childhood rhabdomyosarcoma through the Intergroup Rhabdomyosarcoma Study of CALGB, CCSG and SWOG; (3) provide leadership in neuroblastoma and sarcoma studies; (4) develop studies of late effects of cancer therapy in children; (5) develop and participate in SWOG pilot studies in childhood cancer; (6) provide leadership in surface marker and other immunological studies; (7) collect precise data by high quality performance and adherence to protocol procedures and record-keeping; (8) participate in modality and disease-oriented subcommittees of SWOG to develop multidisciplinary studies of therapy for childhood cancer.